Harrison: The First Season
by Zombiekiller28
Summary: His Father was the Bay Harbour Butcher, Dexter Morgan now Harrison is unknowingly continuing his fathers work, taught the code by his step mother Hannah, Harrison now lives where he grew up in Miami but Harrison has to face a big challenge a infamous Serial Killer called The Postcard Killer is in Miami can Harrison win this battle


**Chapter** **1**

 **Harrison**

The Screen shows a bald muscular man in a bar laughing and talking to a blonde beautiful bartender it then zooms slowly out the window and to a black sports car parked outside the bar it zooms in to the window of the car where it shows a tall man with strawberry blonde hair more on the blonde side staring through the window of the car and looking straight at the bald

" Tonight's the night, the night were I put my plan into action "

The Man reaches down underneath the seat and Pulls out a bag and rolls it open it has pockets in each of the pockets there is a different type of weapon he pulls out a syringe from one of the pockets he Inspects it and puts it in a band on his forearm and rolls up his sleeve he then looks back at the man

" Calvin Peters, Owns a car repo business , Friendly Biker, Married with two kids, so why is he here getting drunk and hitting on hot bartenders, Well not just because he's a cheating asshole, its because he's a homicidal cheating asshole "

It shows Calvin put his arm around the bartender and chuckle

" You see that hot blonde innocent bartender pretty soon will have both her legs broken her head smashed in with a baseball bat and body left near a river if he has his way "

The Man looks in his backseat where it shows a baseball bat and 3 bags of just plastic wrap he looks back at the man and smiles

" But tonight I have someone different in mind, Calvin will get a taste of his own medicine "

It shows the bartender hand Calvin a piece of paper he smiles and then starts to head out of the bar the man then quickly gets out and Rushes to his tire wheel, Calvin comes out of the bar and sees the man by the wheel

" Need some help there buddy ", Calvin said inspecting the car

" Oh, Uh yeah do you know how to change a tire or have any tow company you could call I think I popped a tire or something ", The Man said acting frantic and worried

" Well Uh have me take a look ", Calvin said going up to the wheel

The Man Nodded and got out of his way pointing to the wheel

" Well it doesn't look popped to- " Calvin was interrupted by the man putting the syringe in his neck

" No shit Sherlock ", The Man said smiling as he injected tranquilizer in him

Calvin gets knocked out as the man looks around and then Puts him in The Trunk of the sports car he then attached the tow cable of the tow truck and got in the tow truck and drove off as the screen goes black

The Screen comes back as a blurred image of a room show up on screen and all of the sudden the man walks on the screen

" Hello Calvin ", The Man smiled wearing a welding helmet and an apron

It then shows Calvin laying down hands tied up and legs tied he starts panicking as The Man Grabs a baseball bat from a table

" Where am I ", Calvin said looking around the bright

" Oh I think you know exactly where you are considering all you've done here ", The Man said inspecting the baseball bat

" What the hell is this gay shit what are trying to do ra- AHHHHHHHH! ", Calvin is interrupted by the man slamming the baseball bat onto his knee breaking it instantly

" Dude I'm messed up but not that messed up ", The Man said raising the baseball bat up

" Then why are you doing this- AHHHHHAHAHA, PLEASE STOP ", He is interrupted again as The Man breaks his other knee he then kneels down and looks straight at his face

" You know exactly why I'm doing this Calvin, Its for all the innocent women you killed in the very same way I'm killing you now ", The Man said putting his finger on his forehead and then getting up

" What are you talking about I never killed anyone ", Calvin said still groaning from the paiX

" Don't you goddamn lie to me Calvin ", The Man said kneeling down getting in his face

" Alright fine but just 1 that's all it was an accident ", Calvin said panicking

" Bullshit ", The Man said tilting his head

" Alright there was more and it wasn't an accident ", Calvin said shaking his head sweat rolling down his face

" How Many "

" I...I"

" HOW MANY! ", The Man Shouted at the top of his lungs saliva flying in Calvin's face

" 20 or so I don't know ", Calvin said on the verge of crying

" YOU DONT KNOW! "

" Maybe more right about there ", Calvin said tears rolling crying

" Stop, Crying "

" I'm Sorry ", Calvin said shaking his head

" You're pathetic "

" I'll never do it again "

The Man Laughed and Shakes his head grabbing the baseball bat

" Please don't kill me "

" Please don't kill me, please I beg you don't kill me wawawa ", The Man got right in his face the closest he possibly could

" IS THAT WHAT THEY SAID WHEN YOU BASHED THEIR HEADS IN "

Calvin was crying crocodile tears them rushing down his face shaking his head

" Oh Lord Please be with me "

" Shut the fuck up, even if there was a god he abandoned you a long time ago "

The Man got up and raised up the baseball bat to Calvin's head

" Oh god please no "

" Goodbye Calvin "

Calvin started screaming bloody murder

" NO "

The Man slammed the baseball down on his head as the screen goes black

The Screen comes back as it shows flames of an incinerator and garbage bags get burned up in the incinerator as it then pans to the man sitting in a chair eating a bag of chips

" My Name is Harrison Morgan, Homicide detective, boyfriend, Son in law, Nice guy depending on who you ask and last but certainly not least a serial killer but has never killed an innocent sole in my life consider me the garbage man taking out the garbage of the human garbage of the earth, don't know why I'm like this maybe it's because my mother was killed by a serial killer right in front of me before I even turned one, maybe it's because my father died in a hurricane when I was 7 or maybe it was because my step mother Hannah was the Bay Harbor Butcher and decided to teach me how to kill bad people without getting caught whatever the reason I do this I'm good at my job "

The Last of the garbage bags and body parts are burned up, Harrison then Smiles

" Danm good, outside of this I live a normal life have a good job have good friends and a wonderful girlfriend Erin, despite the rumors all serial killers are void of feeling I like my job care about my friends and love my girlfriend….on most days "

A Phone rings as Harrison crumpled up the eaten bag of chips and threw it on the floor he then get the phone out of his pocket and answered the call

" Hello "

" Harrison where are you "

" Uh….Work "

" Which one "

" Job Number 1 "

" Oh alright….Well finish up and get back home, I made dinner for you "

" OK Hannah...And Uh hold the poison please "

" Harrison just get here "

" You got it "

Harrison Puts the phone in his pocket and gets up

" My Step Mother Hannah I adore her but she pesteres me on most days "

Harrison gathers his things and Walks out the door

 **To be Continued**


End file.
